


I Like You When You Smile

by Dragoness17



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoness17/pseuds/Dragoness17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple oneshot between Eliot and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction, so all comments/complaints are welcomed, and encouraged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot between Eliot and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction, so all comments/complaints are welcomed, and encouraged. Also, I'm taking requests, so give me a shout if you have one :) That's all my lovelies!

        You're standing behind the touchscreen when you hear him come up behind you.

 

"You could have died today." Eliot says, wrapping his arms around you. 

 

"I know. You came pretty close yourself." You say, turning around to face him. You wrap your arms around his neck. 

 

"At least I didn't try to fight a guy twice my size." He says, giving you a stern look. You roll your eyes.

 

"Puh-lease. I wouldn't have had to fight him if you hadn't busted in there. And lose the 'dad' face. I like you better when you smile." You say, leaning forward to press your lips against his; effectively cutting off any further argument from him. He instantly becomes the dominant one in the kiss, his lips clinging to yours like you're necessary for life, like if he let go, even for just a second, everything would fall apart. You feel his tongue pressing against your lips, asking for entrance. Grinning, you pull back. "Or when you're doing that." He leans forward, and you dodge him, laughing. He reaches up and grabs the back of your head, holding you still. 

 

"Stay." He says, closing the distance between you. You both sigh as your lips connect once again. He moves one hand down your back, pressing you closer to him. You gasp against his lips as he grabs at your ass, and he takes advantage of your open mouth, pushing his tongue inside. You both fight for dominance, each re-learning each others mouths. Eventually breaking apart for breath, he picks you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist, and plunge your fingers into his long brown hair, causing him grunt. Resuming the invasion of your mouth, he carries you over toward his room. Moaning at the friction caused by his stomach pressed against you, you reach down to undo his shirt, and you feel you back being pressed against the wall. Your lips break contact only long enough to get both his and your shirts off before crashing back together as if you'd been apart for an eternity. Finally stumbling into the room, he kicks the door closed behind you, once again trapping you against the wall. As you pause to catch your breath, you see his normally bright blue eyes have darkened, the sight causing heat to flare in your core. His eyes drift downward, and you blush. When he notices you blushing, he grins, and kisses you again. "If there wasn't a bed right behind me, I would take you right here, against this door. I'm considering doing it anyway." He says in your ear, causing you to shiver.

 

"I might just let you." You reply, earning a growl in response. He sets you down.

 

"Pants. Off. Now." He grinds out. You obey, quickly removing your pants, and he does the same. Walking over, he reaches down and runs his hands lightly over your sides, before moving to rub your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra. He pulls you into a hug, and unclasps it, and steps back, letting it fall to the floor. You blush, and step forward to pull him into a kiss. Once again, he reaches down to tease the sensitive buds, eliciting moan after moan from you. 

 

"Eliot, if you keep going I'm going to spontaneously combust." You say, earning a laugh and a smirk from the hitter. 

 

"Impatient, are we?" He says. Smirking, you rub up against the obvious tent in his boxers, causing him to groan, and his hips involuntarily jump forward. 

 

"I don't know. You tell me." You say. He narrows his eyes at you. 

 

"Fine. You wanna play like that?" He picks you up, and plants a kiss on your lips before laying you on the bed. "Don't get up." He whispers in your ear. He goes directly to your pulse point on your neck, placing a kiss there, and causing you to yelp by biting it lightly, then sucking on it, bringing a mark to the surface. Moving lower, he pauses only to plant light kisses in random spots. Finally arriving at his destination, he slowly removes your underwear, again trailing kisses up and down your thighs. Moving back up again, he places a long kiss right on your clit, and you nearly jump off the bed in pleasure. He grins against you, before pulling back to remove his boxers. Climbing back onto the bed, he hovers over you. "Ready?" He asks. You nod in response. You both exclaim as he slides into you. Pausing; both to savor the moment, and give you time to adjust to his size; he kisses you long, and hard. "You're perfect, sweetie." He says. As he starts to move, you gasp. The knot in your lower abdomen seemed to double in size, becoming almost painful. His groans mixed in with yours, filling the air with each others names.

 

"Eliot! Need. You. Fuck!" You manage to speak. His pace quickened, and you knew you were so close, all you needed was a push- Your thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of his fingers on your clit. "ELIOT!" You practically screamed, your walls clamping down on him, bringing him over the edge with you. Panting, he falls beside you. "Good thing Nate and everyone went out to celebrate. That could have been awkward for everybody." You manage to say, coming down off the incredible high. He laughs. "See? I like you when you smile."


End file.
